1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system of generating gamma data of a display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
In general, an active matrix flat panel display includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, a thin film transistor (TFT), which is a three terminal element to switch a voltage applied to each pixel, and an electro-optic converting element to convert an electrical signal to light. A display device displays images by controlling the luminance of each pixel, which is output through the electro-optic converting element, according to given luminance information. Each pixel displays one of the primary colors, red (R), green (G), and blue (B), and a color is expressed by a spatial or temporal sum of the primary colors.
Since luminance characteristics are different by gray according to the primary color, it may be difficult to obtain a desired color coordinate according to primary colors when the same electrical signals are applied to pixels to display respective primary colors or the same gray without color distinction. Particularly, organic light emitting materials of pixels displaying different colors are made of different materials in an organic light emitting display. Therefore, different reference gray voltages are given to the pixels for the same gray.
Each display panel may have varying maximum luminances and gamma curves because each display panel may have different TFT characteristics due to a manufacturing process thereof. Therefore, color coordinates may not be uniform.
Lately, a method for correcting a color coordinate by gray after setting up a gamma curve for each color has been developed.